


Evening confessions

by GhostlyGhoulies



Category: Bandom, Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Budding Love, Established Relationship, Gen, Humiliation, Jealousy, M/M, Omorashi, Shameless Smut, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/pseuds/GhostlyGhoulies
Summary: It was going against everything a ghoul was taught about control, about where one relivated themselves.And an Emetrius’s lap was not one detailed in training.





	Evening confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: I have another idea. Things are getting heated and smutty between Special and Papa II, Papa basically demands that Special pees on him
> 
> I cannot smut but there was an attempt-

 

The spokesghoul walked down the halls, spats clicking against the marble flooring. He glanced around, eyes fixating on the stain glass mural that gave the multicoloured shadows in the evening sunlight. It was a simple things one missed while being cramped in a bus with other ghouls and equipment for months at a time.

As he continued down the hall the ghoul began to let his mind wander. He was still surprised that the second Emeritus had wanted to see him so soon after returning back to the chruch, perhaps he just wanted some insiders details of how it all went.

 Special paused at the door of the former Papa, knocking gently

“Ah, ghoul. Come in,” the voice called from beyond the door.

The soft Italian accent brought a sense of comfort for the spokesghoul, it felt more like home in a sense.  It was something the ghoul couldn’t quite explain when it came to his relation with the second Emeritus. He was a bitter, cold old man, his superior and Special did his best to show his abilities. But, under that cool exterior was still a man who he worked with the most during his time in the clergy. Perhaps it was just an admiration, in a sense.

The ghoul peeked his head around the door before stepping him.

“Good evening, your Emeritus,” Special said with a small bow before slipping into the chair across from the desk of the man.

“As to you, good to see you back in the church,” the Emeritus said.

The ghoul nodded, “It’s nice to be back on the grounds, missed the gardens,” he began, perking up, “The earth ghouls really have their knack for dahlias and larkspur,” Special added.

Emeritus nodded along with the ramblings of the ghoul, “They certainly do, mind you without brother’s drummer ghoul the daisies have been completely engulfed by the larkspurs. But,” he paused, “Gardening was not what I had brought you in to talk about." 

The ghoul nodded, "Of course. What was it you needed, Emeritus?” He asked as he watched the older man pour out some wine into two glasses, sliding one over to the ghoul. 

Special gave the drink a small sniff before tilting his mask up, taking a large sip of the red wine.

“How was it? Gavleanting around the north with my brother?” The Emeritus asked as he sat his glass down on the desk, looking to the ghoul across from him.

The spokesghoul paused for a moment, shrugging a small bit in response, “It was fine, plenty of long days, but, it was like any touring time before, I suppose.”

“Come ghoul,” the man began,“you can speak your mind with me." 

The ghoul looked to each his sides before leaning in,"Why does he have to play his music so loud? I, I mean, headphones, they exist, don’t they? I swear I’ve never seen more murder in Air’s eyes until he had to hear Spice Girls for seventeenth time in an hour,” Special said, a small hint of exasperation in his tone as he leaned his head back for a moment before looking back to the Emeritus.

“Just imagine being with that twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week from youth to adolescent, ” the man said, the corners of his lips curling into a small smile as he hummed, picking his glass up, swirling the remaining wine around, “But tell me, between your interviewing and going ons, had you ever had thoughts of the era before this one?”

Special blinked slowly at the sudden shift of questions, “Excus-excuse me, I’m not sure I understand what you mean?”

“Where there times that you found yourself lingering on the past era, of the former ghoul musicians, the uniforms,” the man paused for a moment, “of me? Rather than the third Emeritus?”

The ghoul felt warmth flood his chest, pooling into his stomach. He knew it, he knew Papa hadn’t just called him into make pleasantries. 

Special tilited his head, unsure of how to word his next sentence, “Papa? Are, are you insinuating you were- are, jealous that I was on tour, with your brother?”

There was a moment of contemplative silence from the elder Emeritus,“Not an insinuation, but more so, just the truth.”

The ghoul’s tail slowly swished from under his cassock, he was, floored by the admition from the man. 

This was an Emetrius, a man who could have anyone he wanted, the man who had numerous one night flings and harems during his time as Papa. It, puzzled the elementless ghoul to no end.

The Emeritus heir could feel the complexed expression radiating off the ghoul, he leaned forward a bit.

“You’re, different than the others ghouls,” the man began as if reading the ghouls mind, “You’ve always, fascinated me. A good head on your shoulder, curious yet dedicated. Seeing you amounst the others of your own during my Papacy was one thing but, seeing you under the following of my brother has, invoked a strain on my mind.”

Special sat in dumbfounded shock. The second Emeritus, admiting jealousy, for a ghoul. 

Had that always been inside the man? When did this start and how hadn’t he noticed?

While lost in thought the ghoul hadn’t noticed the man standing up, until he cleared his throat.

“Sitting behind a desk, speaking to you feels far too formal.”

Special looked to the man with soft eyes as he stood, following the man to the near by couch. He gasped a small bit when he felt an arm hook around his waist, sending him plummeting onto the Emeritus’ lap.

The Emeritus smirked, running a gloved hand along the spokesghoul’s clothed chest, “I will give my brother credit, these new outfits,” he rolled his thumb over one of the buttons, “they leave less to the imagination as the previous ones,” he purred, feeling the ghoul relaxing into his touch.

He paused, glancing back up.

“So, tell me, how was it with the new changes implemented by my brother and more interviews you were apart of?”

Special mumbles a fair amount before verbally giving a response.

“It kept me occupied, until I didnt have interviews. Papa had made a rule where I simply stayed on standby for interviewers,”

“Oh? And what happened when you were on that mode and there was no interviews to be done?”

“Well, everyone would become preoccupied, it sometimes got…a bit lonely at times, you can only read the same stack of magazines and go over a calendar’s events so many times before you’ve got them all memorized,” the ghoul explained, his eyes flicking down.

The Emeritus chuckled lightly as he cupped the chrome mask of the ghoul, “My poor ghoul, being neglected by the others, how unfair and unjust,” he said, slipping a finger beneath the mask, running along the ghouls flushed skin.“Perhaps we should make up for that, yes?”

Special squirmed from the comments, purring as the other hand roamed around his back, pulling him lightly over the clothed lap until he reached the man’s upper thigh. 

The ghoul nodded quickly, rolling his hips against the new found friction. The Emeritus paused the movements as he leaned over to the small table, where he had placed the two glasses.

“Drink, tonight is a rest night for us,” he murmured as he watched the ghoul take the glass, swinging down the rest of the wine.

The man happily poured more into the cup, a smile on his lips.–Throughout the hours, the two conversated over the now near finished bottle of wine. 

The Emeritus held the bottle up, “You might as well polish this off for me,” he explained as he began to pour the rest in the ghoul’s glass.

Special held the glass in his hand, it felt heavier than it had in the previous times. Although it tasted amazing, it still had the same effects as any fluid did.

“Em-emeritus?” Special began.

“Yes?”

“I’ll uhm, I’ll be right back,” he said.

The grip of the man tightened as the ghoul started to slid off the lap.

“What are you doing, I promise I’ll be back, I just,”

  “Have to urinate?" 

The ghoul glanced away, nodding. 

There was a low whine that bubbled in the ghoul’s throat as the man pushed the fabric of the ghoul’s cassock to the side, planting his hand over the taut lower abdomen.A smirk rested upon the Emeritus’ face as the ghoul squirmed against the touch.

"Come now, Belle, no need to be shy. You have done this in the past.”

“R-really?”

The man gave a humming noise as a response, “Do you remember when we had won the grammius? How during the after show you and Omega had drank yourselves into what would put any human into a stooper?”

The ghoul thought for a moment, sheepishly shaking his head.

“Figures,” he said, “You two had come staggering back that evening and supposedly I had been seated where you normally sat. Needless to say, it quickly became a soaked situation. All while you tried to argue with another ghoul on, and I quote ‘How much complete bullshit it was that black cats got a bad rep’.”

Special ghoul gaped at the tale being recollected to him, his shoulder rose to his neck as he tried to escape the embarrassment crawling up his body.

“It was, interesting. Feeling you wriggle against me, then, just letting it out, something so bold and, fascinating. And you did make some compelling arguments on your cat case, reminds me why I made you our spokesman.”

The ghoul shifted positions, both to contain the growing desperation and embarrassment growing in him.

“So, you want me to, wet myself, right here?”

The other nodded. 

“I’m curious as to what a conscious wetting if yours is like to witness.”

Special thought for a second, “Alright, I want to try,"The man smiled, planting a kiss on the ghoul’s mask, he paused, a hand brushing against the back of the mask.

"May I? I want to see that expressiveness of yours.” The Emeritus asked, waiting for the small nod before fiddling with the clasp, letting the chrome mask clamber onto their laps. 

He placed it to the side, taking a moment to admire the ghoul’s face, the small speckles of freckles that dusted over his nose, the slight, crooked curves to his horns. His attention was taken else where as he watched the ghoul’s brows furrowed as he squirmed once more.Special trilled as the man pressed against the ghoul’s bladder, leaning in, his lips brushing against the other’s ear.

“Let go, amore mio, let it out for your Emeritus,” the man cooed as he moved back, looking at the ghoul; watching as he grazed his jagged teeth against his lower lip, trying to surpress the whine in his throat as his bladder slowly began to relax. 

It was going against everything a ghoul was taught about control, about where one relivated themselves.

And an Emetrius’s lap was not one detailed in training.

“I, I can’t, it doesn’t feel right,” the ghoul sheepishly admitted as he continued to squeeze his thighs together.

“Shush now, I am giving you permission, let it out,” he said in a murmurus voice as he pried the ghoul’s legs apart, watching as the first beads of urine gleamed against the black fabric.

Soon the urine began to trickle out, running between the ghouls trembling thighs, soaking Emeritus’ lap in the process. Special leaned in, hiding his face in the crook of the man’s neck as he continued to go, urine splattering onto the floor beneath the two.

“So good, you’re doing so good,” the second heir praised, “It must feel so good, wetting yourself, relivating all that pressure you have been feeling.”

Special chirped, tail thumping against the couch as he shifted closer, the last of his bladder emptying, adding to the already drenched surroundings.

“All finished?”

The ghoul nodded, his chest heaving as he came down from the euphoria.

“Such a good ghoul for listening to his Emeritus,” the man purred, a slight crooning tone as he ran a hand over the soaked material clinging to the small ghoul’s legs, his thumb rubbing against the cooling dampness, receiving a low whine,“a beautiful display." 

Special felt the free hand entwining with the hair on the back of his head, pulling him in for a long, drawn out kiss.

 The ghoul wrapped his arms around the man, pressing into the kiss, letting out needy breaths as he felt the exploring hand brush against his crotch.

"Pl-please.” He whined, looking at the man.

The man continued to trace a finger over the now imprinted shadow of what was under the slacks. 

“You were a good ghoul, did as instructed, I suppose a reward is in order for you,” he said, slipping a hand under the ghoul’s cassock as he pulled Special in for another kiss.

The night had only just begun for the two.


End file.
